2019–20 Serie D
The 2019–20 Serie D is the 72nd edition of the top level Italian non-professional football championship. It represents the fourth tier in the Italian football league system. A total of 162 teams, divided on geographical grounds into 9 groups of 18 teams each, contests it. Compared to the previous season there will be 9 teams less, as no team has been admitted "supernumerary". Changes from 2018–19 Following the 2018–19 season which saw the participation of former Serie A teams such as Bari, Modena, Cesena, Avellino and Reggio Audace (all promoted to Serie C after their first season), new incarnations of former top flight clubs Palermo (excluded from Serie B due to financial issues) and Foggia will take part to the league under the Article 52 of N.O.I.F. regulation. Teams The composition of the league will involve nine divisions, grouped geographically and named alphabetically. Teams relegated from Serie C None of the teams that were relegated in a normal fashion, by virtue of their finishing positions and unsuccessful playouts in the 2018–19 Serie C season will take part in this campaign. Cuneo, originally relegated to Serie D, declined to their right to participate in the season, whereas Virtus Verona, whereas Fano, Paganese and Bisceglie were readmitted to Serie C in order to fill various vacancies. Teams returning to Serie D from higher divisions last season as a result of bankruptcy and/or administrative issues include Foggia, Palermo, Lucchese and Arzachena. Teams promoted from Eccellenza Twenty-eight clubs were promoted from the Eccellenza as league winners, plus one as the Coppa Italia Dilettanti winners and seven more as national playoff winners. ;Abruzzo * Chieti ;Apulia * Casarano * Brindisi ;Basilicata * Grementum Val d'Agri ;Calabria * Corigliano ;Campania * Giugliano * San Tommaso ;Emilia Romagna * Correggese * Alfonsine * Progresso ;Friuli Venezia Giulia * San Luigi ;Lazio * Team Nuova Florida * Tor Sapienza ;Liguria * Vado ;Lombardy * Castellanzese * NibionnoOggiono * Brusaporto * Breno * Tritium ;Marche * Tolentino * Porto Sant'Elpidio ;Molise * Vastogirardi ;Piedmont & Aosta Valley * Verbania * Fossano ;Sardinia * Muravera ;Sicily * Licata * Marina di Ragusa * Biancavilla ;Trentino Alto Adige – Südtirol * Dro ;Tuscany * Grosseto * Grassina ;Umbria * Foligno ;Veneto * Caldiero * Vigasio * Luparense * Mestre * As Coppa Italia Dilettanti finalists. * As national playoff winners. Repechages A number of vacancies are also expected to be created by some clubs failing to register in Serie C and Serie D. The Serie D committee will fill in these vacancies with additional teams to be chosen among the ones relegated from the league in 2018–19, and other ones who played and lost the Eccellenza promotion playoffs; a classification of the clubs who applied for these vacancies was announced on 18 July 2019. On 31 July 2019, the Lega Nazionale Dilettanti announced to have admitted Agropoli, Legnago Salus, Pomezia, Olympia Agnonese, Legnano, Gladiator, Tamai and Anagni to fill in all the league vacancies. Previous season's team not returning Rezzato, Francavilla and Gela opted not to register to the Serie D season. Girone A Girone B Girone C Girone D Girone E Girone F Girone G Girone H Girone I Category:Serie D seasons Italy 4